


Wedding

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: <br/>Olivarry slow dancing at diggle and lylas wedding (slight AU where Barry was there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

Barry stumbles over Oliver’s feet for the second time in three minutes. 

 

“Sorry.” He mumbles sheepishly. A soft smile spreads over Oliver’s face as he readjusts his hands on Barry’s hips. Barry blushes under his fond gaze.

 

“I love you.” Oliver sighs. It was Barry’s turn to smile. “I love you too.” They sway back and forth, staring at each other, for a few more minutes before Oliver breaks the silence between them.

 

“Tonight was nice.” 

“Yeah. Diggle looks happy.” Barry replies. 

 

“Kinda gets you thinking doesn’t?” Oliver pulls Barry ever so slightly closer as the song changes.

 

“About what exactly?” 

 

“The future. Who you’ll spend the rest of your life with. “ Oliver smiles at the slightly shocked expression on Barry’s face.

 

“Y-yeah I guess.” Barry sputters. 

 

“Let's get married.” Oliver says. 

 

“Oliver-”

“No I’m serious. After the excitement from the wedding dies down of course. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He say quieter this time. Barry responds with a kiss. 

 

“Of course.”


End file.
